Virtual machines may have the ability to migrate from one physical computing system to another in a variety of computer-networking scenarios. For example, a stretched computer cluster may include a physical computing system located at a local site and another physical computing system located at a remote site. In this example, a virtual machine may be configured to run on the physical computing system located at the local site. However, in the event that the physical computing system experiences a failure that potentially prevents the virtual machine from running properly, the virtual machine may migrate from the physical computing system to the other physical computing system located at the remote site.
While conventional virtualization technologies may enable the virtual machine to migrate from the physical computing system located at the local site to the other physical computing system located at the remote site, such virtualization technologies may have certain shortcomings and/or inefficiencies that negatively impact performance. For example, the stretched computer cluster may also include one or more redundant resources (such as mirrored storage devices and/or network routers) located at the local site and the remote site. Unfortunately, the virtual machine may still be configured to access those resources located at the local site even after migrating to the other physical computing system located at the remote site.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for enabling migratory virtual machines to expedite access to computing resources.